


Evil Isn't Born It's Made

by GivenNotStolen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, how to resurrect a soulmate, loving all parts of her and making her see that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivenNotStolen/pseuds/GivenNotStolen
Summary: The Evil Queen brings Robin back to life because to win she has to convince her other self that they are one... Hood Mills Family on the way.Can I resist some Evil Outlaw Queen? Ah dunno probably not, ya never know.How does Robin fit in there? And how will he react to his soulmate being two people now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I asked on Twitter if I should write down this new idea I had... well as by popular demand... :)   
> Thank you for liking it so much. Hope I'll get some feedback for this. I'd like to continue it.  
> Don't worry about my other stories I'll continue those as well and am planning on updating soon.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Chapter 1: Evil Isn't Born. It's Made.** _

* * *

 

It felt different. Not as if she were someone else. But different. Similar to when he had kissed her while not having her heart. But not quite like it.  
He has already noticed it the first time they kissed after she had brought him back alive to Storybrooke. Somehow he felt more connected to her than he already did before but he couldn't say why. And so far she hadn't answered him.  
Yesterday he thought he'd give her some time. He was sure it was quite overwhelming for her that he was back.  
He knew she was awake. Has been for a few minutes now. Her breathing gave her away although she kept her eyes closed.

"Gina", he said. He knew she never really liked that nick name. Well at least not after the missing year, he realised thinking about it.

"Hmmm?", she asked smiling.

"I want the truth", Robin said softly but demanding, "what's going on? How did you bring me back? Where are the kids and why is no one looking for you? Aren't they worried?"

She swallowed. Then a laugh left her lips. He wanted the truth? She couldn't help it. She hadn't intended to but she was actually falling for him and knew why Regina loved this man so much.

It was Robin who spoke up then, "you're her. I mean you're her. But you're not her. This is ... how?"

He was trying to put the pieces back together. This wasn't the Regina he knew but at the same time it was.

"You're right", she said. And he wanted the truth. Had asked for it.

She knew he would run away in a few seconds anyway. She would have to find him then and catch him.

"I am her. That precious heroine woman you fell in love with", the Queen said, "well she wanted to impress the two idiots and their hero friends and thought it was an amazing idea to get rid of her dark side."

Robin rubbed his hands over his face, "how often do I have to tell her to accept herself for who she is and was?"

"Oh don't ask me. Wasn't my idea", the Queen said. Wondering why Robin was still next to her and not running off. Maybe she had underestimated him.

"So your Majesty", Robin said but she interrupted him, "I prefer 'Gina'".

"Gina", he said, "how and why did you bring me back and what's going on here?"

His hand was still resting over her stomach as she answered him, "I guess they didn't consider it safe for your son to be around me. So the Merry Man went back to the Enchanted Forest with him. Henry is mostly at Emma's nowadays and 'Robin' is with Zelena. I'm sorry."

He could hear that she actually was sorry for that. He didn't understand why though. He thought he was being with Regina's dark self now. But maybe even that part of her had a soft spot for children.  
Robin sighed.

"I brought you back because I need your help. And also I want you back with 'us'", she said, "so I split my soul and the Dragon helped me with it as well."

"Thank you", Robin said. He was really glad to be back alive.

"I was planning on bringing Roland back. And I need to reunite with my other self so we could all get our happy ending. I need you for that. She won't listen to me."

Robin understood and simply put they all wanted to same thing. He just needed to convince Regina of it.  
The woman beside him looked so much like her but at the same time wasn't her. Or just partially.

"I can hear you thinking", she said, "I have her memories. She has mine as well. There's a connection between us. Not too strong but it's there. She doesn't know what I'm doing right now nor do I know what she's exactly doing. But we can guess that easily. There's still parts in both of us that overlap.  
Which is why we're in a tent in the Forest right now. Because I know that's the last place she will look for me. And not just because she doesn't expect me to be here but also because the forest reminds her of you and it hurts her to much.  
She cared deeply for you. Does. Not just her. We do. There's also Henry and your son and daughter.  
There's no change in those feelings towards these people."

"So how are you feeling towards Snow?", Robin asked her.

"I still want to have the heads of these two idiots on a spike if that's what you mean."

"It's been so long since she told your secret, Gina", Robin said.

The Queen interrupted him, "it isn't about that. She killed my mother, she took Mal's child away from her, her daughter brought your wife or my sister back to ruin our happy end. I just urgh."

Robin was hugging her my now, "I understand."

"How?"

"Nottingham", Robin said, "I've hated that man for forever. And if I'd see him again I can't say what I'd do to him."

"He's an imbecile", she laughed, "that one time he pretended to be you."

"He what?", Robin said not believing his ears.

She wasn't sure it was a good thing to tell him so much and so soon. But he would know if she would lie anyway. Also maybe talking to him could be useful. Maybe it would be easier for them to work together, „a long time ago. It was after Tinkerbell had let me to the tavern. Mother knew. She always knew most everything.  
She said she had found the man I was supposed to be destined to be with. And she had arranged for him to meet me. She had put a fake tattoo on Nottingham's arm.  
I knew it didn't feel right from the start. It didn't feel like, like this feels", she said running a finger carefully along Robin's cheek.

„So you were already -", Robin stopped. He didn't know how to put it into words. Not without risking the woman next to him to maybe react harsh.

„Evil?", she asked.

„Yeah", Robin said softly.

„There's something you should know about this", the Queen said, „evil isn't born it's made. And everyone has a bit of evil in them. Usually it's just more balanced. Most people don't get to the stage where good and evil actually grow into two different personas."

„So how did that happen?", Robin asked.

„Regina wasn't an angry child. But every now and then everyone gets angry. One day Cora wanted to get rid of Regina's favourite apple tree. That's where it started.  
Normally emotion runs free. Or sometimes bottles up and then explodes. But Regina didn't know she had magic. She was going to be one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. She had magic and Cora never allowed her to blow up. So her emotions bottled up but never found the release as they would with anybody else. They grew and grew and when Mother killed Daniel she exploded but there had already been too much energy. So much that it created a whole different side to her. Me. Like a whole different person. I know this sounds silly and weird."

„No, it doesn't", Robin said, „it sounds remarkable, to be honest. And also relatable to a degree."

"I've murdered people and I don't regret it. I would do it again", she said.

"So have I", Robin said which actually left her speechless for a moment, "a few soldiers", Robin continued, "and I've killed my stepfather. I was never allowed to go back to my family's grounds after that but it was worth it."

"So you're not poor?", the Queen asked him.

"My family is wealthy", he said, "but after I killed my stepfather I straight away left and never came back. Nottingham's been on my heels ever since."

"What does he have to do with that?"

"His family was friends with mine. And he's always suspected I killed Lord Locksley. But he could never prove it."  
Robin sighed then, "so what do we do now?"

"Well Regina told me yesterday that she'd rip my heart out. She's already done that in New York and doesn't realise that it won't kill me. She needs to understand that we are one person. That we can't live separated from each other for a very long time.  
So we need to convince her. But we're stubborn. Therefore that might take time. We also do need to get Roland back and we have to stop Hyde."

"Hyde?", Robin asked her.

"Have you by chance read this world's story about him?", the Queen asked.

"Oh Dr. Jekyll is real?", Robin asked.

"Very much so. A few days ago the heroes suggested we take Hyde's elixir to let Regina get rid of me. This is actually how this two whole different person thing happened."

"So how do we take him down and how do we get Roland back?", Robin asked her.

"Everyone has a weakness. Hyde's weakness happens to be a woman. So we go get her and well we can work on the details of the plan later on.  
She happens to be in the Enchanted Forest."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I put her there", she said, "and we can get there with these", she was holding up a few magic beans by now.

"Where did you get them?", Robin asked. As far as he knew all magic beans had been destroyed.

"The Dragon had a couple of them left and I stole these when I recently visited him."

"Stole?", Robin asked.

"Well I'm sharing my soul with a thief", the Queen said genuinely smiling at Robin.

"That you do", he said before giving a gentle peck to her lips.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for leaving comments & kudos and loving the story. It really means a lot to me and motivates me to write more.  
> I hope you're going to like this new chapter.  
> Trying my best here.  
> As I've stated on twitter before I've stopped watching the show after 5x21. So everything I put in here that is frankly related to it or the likes is pure luck or from what I might've recently read on twitter. I did watch one or two sneaks for episodes so far but that's about it.  
> Hope you keep on reading and enjoying this. Please let me know. :)

* * *

 

It took them about ten more minutes until the two of them finally got up.

"So the Enchanted Forest first?", Robin asked.

"Yes, but maybe we should change into some more fitting clothes", the queen answered still dressed in Regina's blue silk pyjamas from the night before. She had pretended to be her after bringing Robin back therefore had not been wearing her regal dresses in his presence.

"Well you could always wear one of these fabulous dresses you wore back in our land", Robin said smugly.

"Ah you'd like that, wouldn't you?", she said, "but as much as I love my clothes we should probably dress a little more like peasants."

"Why do I get the feeling you've done that before?", Robin asked.

"Maybe I have?", the queen said asking.

A few seconds later she was standing in front of Robin wearing some light brown clothing.  
It contained a cloak with a hood. Obviously some kind of long dress or skirt and to his surprise a sword. Her hair was messy, similar to that style she had had it in Isaac's alternate world but not braided this time and to him it looked indeed like she had done this before.

His own clothes had changed into something similar to what he was used to wearing in the Enchanted Forest. A little bit more messy but not too far off.

"You look dirtier", she said earning her a laugh from Robin.

"Oh have we met before?", Robin asked jokingly.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you", she said holding his gaze.

Neither said anything after that. And somehow suddenly the air around them felt pretty heavy.

"We should get going", she said facing away from him then.  
She had known it would happen. It was too soon though. And there was absolutely no space in her life for someone else than herself to focus on.  
_Love is weakness,_ her mother's voice echoing through her mind.

It was what the Dragon had warned her about before sacrificing half of her soul. He had told her it would stay connected to the other part and there was a chance that if it was bound to the body and a few pieces of the remains of someone else's soul that it could attach itself to that person pretty fast and maybe in return change the soul bit as well and because it was still bound to her own soul part it might change her as well.

Her soul had already changed quite a bit recently because it had spent so much time in Regina's body in Storybrooke. It hadn't changed completely but it used to be as dark purple as it could be and as the Dragon had held her soul in his hand to split it it was already one or two shades lighter and had a few pink spots in it.

She hadn't given it much thought then. Her mind focused on more important things. But looking back now she realised that maybe it was Robin who was changing her a little.  
And maybe a bit of a change wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"There's one more thing I need to do before we go though", she said changing into her royal attire.

"What is it?", Robin asked the queen.

"You wait here. I'll just quickly visit Mr. Hyde."

Robin nodded before she disappeared in a cloud of purple before his eyes.

"Ah your Majesty, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up", Hyde said as she appeared in his cell.

"Least I can trust my other half on knowing where to put people like you." Hyde was locked up. This was good and she had been right about her assumption.

"Why are you here?", he asked.

"Well well as far as I recall there's something or shall I say someone of yours that you'd like to have back."

His eyes widened, "but why would you? I mean there isn't anything I have that you could possibly want."

"There is. I need to know where he is", the Queen snarled.

"He?"

She rolled her eyes, "Henry of course."

"Last I saw him with this Swan girl in the red jacket."

"Don't be such an imbecile. Not that one. I mean Dr. Jekyll."

Hyde was laughing by now, "ah but why would I tell you that? And why would you need to find him."

"None of your business", said the queen, "as for the why well let's say I could make Lucy's poor miserable life a living hell."

He swallowed before saying, "how can I trust that you even know where she is?"

The queen conjured up a mirror, "well let's just see then", she said before the image of Lucy walking through the forest appeared in front of them. She watched Hyde trying to touch the mirror but as his hand almost reached it she flicked her wrist and the image disappeared, "so desperate, I see. Now where were we?"

"I'll tell you where he is. But let her be."

The queen thought for a moment, "how about this? I'll be generous today. I'll even bring her back to you and you can keep the mirror."

"Why would you do that?"

"Consider it a gift of the house. Oh and whilst we're at it maybe I could remodel this room a bit for you. Believe me with all the upcoming visits in your near future you'll need it.  
So where is Henry, Edward?"

It took another ten minutes before she appeared next to Robin in her peasant attire again.

"So are we ready to go now?", Robin asked.

"You don't want to know where I went?", the queen asked.

"As I've told you, her. Well actually both of you so very often, I trust you", Robin said smiling, "and I'm sure whatever you just did had to be done."

"I", she said, "thank you. I figured we need Dr. Jekyll's help to merge me and her back together in the end so I visited Hyde and he told me where to find Dr. Jekyll."

"Told you?", Robin just asked.

"Yeah well I might've threatened his girlfriend, wife, whatever she is to him by now."

"Ah", Robin smiled, "I was expecting to see that side of you sooner to be honest."

The queen rolled her eyes, "let's go then, thief".  
Truthfully she had expected that side of her sooner as well.  
It was weird but somehow she couldn't be mad at Robin or mean to him. It was as if they had known and liked each other for a really long time. And somehow they had.

Whilst she had been with Hyde Robin had put the tent away they had slept in this night and put all their belongings in a backpack that he had found by his old merry men campsite.

"By the way I promised Hyde we'd bring her back with us", she said as they walked a few more meters to where she wanted to create the portal with the magic bean.

"Huh?", Robin said not really understanding why she would do that.

" _Love is weakness_ ", she said, "usually people choose the things they love most over anything. Often times that's other people and not things. So quite frankly it's a weakness. According to Greek mythology even the most beautiful man on earth chose the love of the most beautiful woman above anything else he could desire. They didn't even know each other and too bad for him she was already married to a king and they started a war on that.  
But the point is, _love is weakness_."

"So you're planning on killing her then or?", Robin asked.

She shook her head, "no actually I'm planning on letting them have their life together. But of course we'll have to see if he's willing to coorporate with our plans first. If not I'm sure we could think of something."

"I didn't expect you to be so generous."

The queen sighed, "well not only do I know that love is weakness I also know what being alone for a long time feels like. And simply put, it sucks."

"You're not alone anymore", Robin said then squeezing her hand.

"I don't want to waste anymore time though", she said before throwing the bean on the ground a couple of meters in front of them.

"Then let's go", Robin said before pulling her with him through it.

* * *

"I will rip your heart out", the words were playing over and over in her head.  
She couldn't believe she had really said them. She didn't just say them. She had felt them. In that moment she was angry. And that scared her.  
Didn't she split herself to get rid of that part of her? To get rid of all the hatred and anger?  
Why was it even possible for her to feel this strong towards these emotions in her current state?  
Also she had already crushed the queen's heart. It didn't change anything so what good would doing it again do?

What she knew was that she was losing everything that connected her to Robin. Roland, his daughter, even a part of herself that Robin so freely had accepted.  
She was losing herself. What for?

May it be selfish but she wanted them all back. Apart from Henry she was feeling very much alone. Of course they all said they were there for her. But who really cared? And more importantly who did she care about?  
She was really glad she had Henry. He was everything to her. Always had been. But she did miss her own little family.

She wanted to be a better person. To be good. And she had been working on that for some time now. She owed that to everyone else and herself. And Robin who had stood by her side trying to make her see the good in herself so very often when she did not even dare look for it.

Robin. She missed him. Of course life went on without him. It always did after she lost someone she loved. But there were moments when she really deeply missed him. Maybe moments wasn't the right word. Maybe it was constant, more like.

He had sacrificed himself for her. He had loved her more than she would probably ever love herself. There had to be a way to make sure that at least his soul would rest where it belonged to. Maybe Hades did lie after all.  
She had to find out.

As she had just heard from Snow, hope was a choice. And this time she chose to believe.

Then again she also believed in the fact that no one would ever turn down her lasagna. She had made a plan with Snow and Charming to get Hyde to talk to them. To help them with getting rid of her darker side.

She was still struggling with herself if she really wanted that. But then again she was one of the good ones now. A hero, as Henry had called her. Even Robin had written her that she had become one.  
And heroes do the right thing and sacrifice.

So if that was it. If she had to sacrifice herself to save Henry then she would do it again. Even if it was from herself.

She could've conjured up a lasagna with her magic but her love for cooking and her pride stopped her from doing that. Also Henry said that magic always comes with a price. Therefore she had baked this one by herself. As usual.

Snow and her had talked to nurse Ratched earlier to tell them to not give Hyde anything to eat so they had a better chance at convincing him to talk and tell them what he knew.

It was a few minutes later that her jaw should hit the floor whilst entering Hyde's cell.  
She should've known that the Queen would be a step ahead of her.  
But then a smile crept onto her face as she looked up at Hyde.

Two could play that game and if by all means the queen wanted to play then who was she to refuse her majesty that wish.  
"Well Edward, what's the price then? I'm certain there's a way we might pay more than she does", Regina snarled standing right in front of Hyde now.

"Interesting", he said before turning around and walking back around his table to sit down on his chair. Comparing the queen's behaviour from earlier to Regina's now he chuckled. This would indeed become interesting soon.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for reviewing and liking my story. I hope you'll still like it.  
> Would be great if you'd continue to let me know. :)  
> Thank you in advance for reading.
> 
> Also I'm trying to incorporate the story of Jekyll & Hyde a little in this story (or at least a little more than they did on TV). Mainly because I've been fascinated with it for a long time and I do love musicals as well and once I've witnessed the composer of the musical play Jekyll songs on piano whilst his ex-wife is singing them and that just kinda made me love the story even more.  
> Ok, enough rambling, on with this piece...

 

* * *

A few moments later Robin landed on the soft forest floor in the Enchanted Forest. It took the Queen a second longer but then she landed half on top of Robin who let out an almost silent, 'oompf'.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry", Robin said, "I just didn't expect it."

She was getting up then. Smoothing down the leaves from the lower part of her skirt before holding her hand out to Robin which he gladly accepted before pulling himself off of the ground with her help.

"So do you have an idea where to look first?", Robin asked her then standing next to her.

"I'd love to find Roland as soon as possible. But let's find Lucy first. I mean I don't want to risk Roland meeting someone we don't know who might be a threat and I also don't want him to walk so many hours."

Robin nodded, "that's reasonable. So do we know where she is?"

"She seemed to be living in that village not far off the troll bridge. So I'd say probably half an hour from where we are now"

"Well then let's go", Robin said leading her to the path that was just a few meters away from them.

They didn't say much from then on. Every now and then Regina had to shake some memories out of her mind.  
A lot had happened here. In this land. On this path in the forest.  
Cora had prevented her from leaving Leopold by using magic here.  
She had met Belle when the woman was about to run away from Rumple.  
Numerous encounters with Snow had happened along the path.  
This time though they were looking for Lucy. And she needed to concentrate on that now and not spent any moments on memories past.

After about twenty minutes they had taken a right turn to get a bit deeper in the forest. The village wasn't far now.

She didn't want to meet a lot of people in case someone might recognise her. She didn't know how people would react to her being back in their land. Well hers technically. But she didn't want to find out either. They had to focus on other tasks. Therefore she was really glad that as soon as they could make out the village they saw an old lady sitting on a stone knitting close to them.

"Excuse me", Robin said approaching the woman with the queen on his heels, "we are looking for Miss Harris, do you happen to know where we can find her?"

The old lady just pointed to a small well on the other side of the path, "the one over there".

"Thank you", Robin said smiling. The lady had already turned away from them though. She didn't really seem fond talking about Lucy.

They walked the few meters across the path to the well, "Miss Harris?", Gina asked.

The woman who didn't seem much younger than the queen herself looked up at them, "that depends who's asking."

It was then that Robin noticed the woman wasn't wearing any shoes, "I'm Robin and that's my wife Gina", he said ignoring the slightly shocked look on the queen's face, "a friend of ours asked to look for you."

"I don't have any friends", Lucy laughed dryly before turning back to fetch some more water from the well.

The queen took a step forward then and placed her hand on the other woman's arm.

"Edward, well Henry said you'd say that."

That finally got Lucy's attention, "is he alright? Where is he?"

Robin turned around to see if anyone else was close by before saying, "there's more to the story but he's in a land without magic. Where we just came from. And he's threatening a whole town so Edward is locked up in a cell."

"Looks like they got the situation under control then", Lucy said.

"He asked for you", Gina said.

"Whatever happened to his precious fiancée Lisa?", Lucy snarled.

"To be honest, I don't know", Gina said, "how about this. You come back to our land with us. You can decide what you want to do but maybe you could at least just see what he wants? Looks to me like there isn't much you have here. And we could garantuee you a warm place to stay in our land and I think Belle could use some help in the library these days if that'd be a job you'd like to do."

"And why would I trust two strangers?", Lucy said.

"You won't have to. But I doubt there's much that's worse than your current state of life", the queen said.

"Can we go then?", Lucy asked to Robin's surprise.

"Don't you have anything to pack?", Robin asked her.

Lucy just shook her head.

"Not even shoes?"

"I don't -", she was about the say when her feet were engulfed in a small purple cloud before some brown boots appeared on her feet.

"You have magic?", Lucy asked lowly.

"Scared now?", the queen asked.

"No I've just never seen it in person", Lucy said, "oh and thank you for the shoes."

"You're welcome", Gina said, "we should go though."

The three of them walked the path back a little bit towards where Robin and her majesty had come from. They didn't want to walk through the whole village so they walked a few meters back towards the next turn and chose to take a left this time.

"So are we walking to that new land?", Lucy asked then.

"No, we can't. We have to use a portal", the queen said, "but we need to find our son first."

Robin smiled as she referred to Roland as 'their' son.

"Your son is not with you?", Lucy asked.

"That's a longer story", Robin said not wanting to shock the woman more with all the things that happened to them in the past few weeks. Also as she had pointed out earlier they were complete strangers to each other so why trust her?

They had been walking for a few more hours before they decided to set up camp for the night.  
Lucy had already retired to the tent whilst Robin and the queen were sitting on a log next to the small fire they had made so Robin could cook some beans and the rabbit he had caught earlier.

Lucy and him had eaten and it wasn't that bad to be honest but the queen hadn't touched anything.

"You need to eat something. You havent't eaten anything since yesterday", Robin said. Truthfully she had eaten something the day before and even then it hadn't been much.

"I'm not hungry", she said but her stomach seemed to betray her as it chose that moment to groan loudly.

"Gina", Robin said more like a question.

She didn't want to tell anyone but she knew Robin wouldn't give up until he knew the truth, "I've been feeling fat recently."

"You're not fat", Robin said turning completely towards her now touching her cheek with his hand.

"I feel like it though also it smells weird", she said, "the food."

"It doesn't smell weird", Robin said putting his other hand on her hips, "and you aren't fat."

"Because you can see that with all the layers of clothing I'm wearing", she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well", Robin said quietly letting his gaze wander all the way down to her stomach and back up, "if you'd let me I could prove that I'm right."

"More like that I'm right", she said, "but go ahead."

Robin hadn't really expected her to accept his offer but he wouldn't back down now. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen her half naked before. But it had been quite a while and for some reason there was a strange feeling like butterflies in his stomach currently.  
He let his other hand glide down over her body until both his hands met in front of her stomach. She was wearing a scarf so he carefully removed that first before unbuttoning her cloak like coat which he pushed down her shoulders.  
It was only her shirt that separated his view from her body then. He pushed it upwards with his thumbs just until under her breasts so he could see her stomach fully.  
His gaze wandered back to her face then, "I don't see any difference, Milady."

"Just be honest", she said.

He smiled, "I am. There isn't a gram difference to when I saw your body last." One of his thumbs was drawing circles on her skin now.

"Hmmmm", the Queen said, almost closing her eyes.

"You should eat something", Robin said, "and we should put your coat back on before getting you to bed after dinner so you won't turn cold.

"I", she tried to say but stopped then. Robin was helping her with putting her coat back on and she let him. He even placed her scarf back in place.  
Never aside him did anyone care for her. She didn't want to give in to being vulnerable. But she had to admit that it felt good.  
It almost felt like it did in recent years when she was still inside Regina's body and he was there. There had been a lot of moments when he had seen this side of her. The side of her that everyone else declared as 'evil.'

The food didn't taste as bad as it smelled. It was quite decent actually. Therefore that they were in the woods, not even having any seasoning with them.  
So they sat by the fire for about half an hour longer before retiring as well. They hadn't said much more. She had eaten her food which had earned her a dimpled smile from Robin and then they had enjoyed the silence whilst her head was resting on his shoulder.

Tomorrow would be an exiting day. They would see the merry men again and Roland and well she didn't have a clue how that would turn out.

* * *

Regina, Snow and Charming had just sat down at a table at Granny's after their disaster meeting with Hyde in his cell.  
They had to make a new plan and also Regina needed to sit down for a moment.  
She was wondering what her 'evil' self wanted from Hyde.

"There has to be something that we have on him", Regina said.

"Yeah", Snow said, "so far we haven't found it yet though."

"Are you sure you haven't crossed his path before?", Charming asked. Always assuming that Regina had personal problems with whomever they had to deal with. Mostly he was right about that though.

"Not that I can recall", Regina said, "I've met thousands of people though."

Granny approached their table then, "can I get you anything?"

"Some hot cocoa for me", Snow said.

"Me too", David agreed.

"I'll take a whiskey", Regina said, "and some fries."

Now that had Snow worried a bit, "are you alright, Regina?"

"Would you just stop asking me if I'm fine every five minutes?", Regina said. No, she wasn't fine. But asking her if she were a thousand times over didn't make things any better.  
Roland loved this land's fries. And sweets. And ice cream and every other unhealthy thing that kids loved to eat.  
She missed him. Them. Her little knight and her prince of thieves. And when all this was over she swore to herself that she'd go back to the Enchanted Forest to see how Roland was doing. Maybe even get him back. She didn't know yet how she'd do it. And it may be selfish but at least then she'd have a part of Robin with her for the rest of her life.  
Maybe then things would hurt less.

Their table had become silent for a few minutes. No one knowing what do say next and Snow didn't seem to want to upset Regina more.

Eventually Granny brought their orders.  
Regina wasn't paying much attention to her drink she would drink it later. She was wolfing down her fries now. Not that they were particularly good but they reminded her of Roland. And for some reason she was very hungry.Snow didn't say much just looked skeptically at Regina every now and then.  
Regina had just half eaten her plate of fries as she wordlessly got up from the booth and made a mad dash towards the restrooms.

"She kind of reminds me of you", David said to his wife.

"What?", Snow asked.

"I'm just saying. I mean. You weren't really picky either and when did you last see Regina eat fries?", David said taking his untouched mug of cocoa and swapping it with Regina's glass of whiskey.

"You think she's pregnant?", Snow asked him.

 


End file.
